Harry Potter und die Macht der Runen
by reto-phratry
Summary: In den Ferien hat Harry einen Merkwürdigen Zwichenfall und endeckt die verlorene Fähigkeit der Zauberwelt die er Geheim hält gründet Elite DA und findet seine erste Liebe
1. Alles wie gewohnt

KAPITEL1 Alles wie Gewohnt

Es war wie letztes Jahr wieder ein brütend heißer Sommer. Die Sonne schien erbarmungslos auf den Ligusterweg, der Rasen war schon total ausgedörrt, kein grüner Fleck war zu sehen alles nur gelb bis braun. Über dem schwarzen Asphalt flirrte die Luft wie über ein riesiges Feuer. Die knochentrockene, heiße Luft blies in Harrys offenes Fenster. Die erhoffte Kühlung blieb aus. Stattdessen verdunstete der Schweiß sobald er aus den Poren trat. Es war unerträglich heiß in Harrys Zimmer. Seine Freunde, Mad-Eye-Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Hermine, Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, deren Kinder Fred, George und natürlich auch Ron, hatten den Dursleys gedroht, wenn sie Harry nicht gut behandeln würden die den Dursleys einen Besuch abstatten. Trotzdem verweigerten sie Harry beharrlich das Haus zu verlassen.

Ein Vorteil hatte die Sache, die Dursleys versuchten Harry komplett zu ignorieren, so konnte Harry in seinem Zimmer machen was er wollte, solange dies sich auf leise Aktivitäten beschränkte. Außer lesen konnte er sowieso nicht viel machen.

Harry freute sich schon auf die Nacht, denn nach zwei Tagen, nachdem er zurück in Ligusterweg war, hatte er die Idee, nachts auf dem Dach zu schlafen um die Hitze im seinen Zimmer zu entkommen. Zum Glück war das Dach nicht ganz so schräg, so brauchte Harry keine Angst haben das er im Schlaf vom Dach fällt. Um auf das Dach zu gelangen benutzte er seinen geliebten "Feuerblitz", der er im dritten Schuljahr von seinen Paten Sirius Black geschenkt bekam. Die Erinnerung an Sirius Tod schmerzte noch sehr.

Seitdem Harry die Nächte heimlich auf dem Dach verbrachte, dachte er sehr viel über die vergangenen Ereignisse nach. Wie Dumm er doch gewesen war, zu glauben, Sirius sei in Gefahr gewesen. Dies machte ihn wütend und diese Wut machte ihn noch wütender, weil es ihm nicht gelang sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wie viel Ärger hatte es ihn schon eingebracht?

Erstens! Die Sache mit Dudley im Zoo. Obwohl das dumme Gesicht von Dudley und seinen Freund Piers, hatte die Strafe fast erträglich gemacht.

Zweitens! Die aufgeblasene Tante Magda, wobei er Angst hatte von der Schule verwiesen zu werden. Zum Glück war zu dieser Zeit Cornelius Fudge, der Zauberminister, Harry noch wohl gesonnen, weil Mr. Fudge glaubte Sirius will Harry ermorden.

Drittens! Dolores Umbrigde, die Person die ihm letztes Jahr fast alles genommen hatte was er an Hogwarts liebte, alles nur weil er sein Temperament nicht zügeln konnte.

Und es gibt sicher noch mehr Beispiele, er fragte sich wie Dumbledore es schaffte, egal wie rüde die Beschimpfungen waren, so eine Ruhe und Gelassenheit an den Tag zu legen, wogegen Harry schon zehn mal explodiert wäre. Dann waren da noch die Narbenschmerzen, die nun unentwegt anhielten, seit dem letzten Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort, wodurch er immer etwas gereizt war. Auch die Okklumentikstunden mit Snape brachten keine Besserung, wobei Harry, auch jetzt noch, stark bezweifelte das Snape der richtige Lehrer sei, um sein Temperament zu kühlen, bei der 'Innigen Freundschaft' die Snape und ihn verband.

Als Harry nun auf dem Rücken lag, Gedankenversunken in den schwarzen Himmel sah und mit seinen Zauberstab die Sterne zählte, die aussahen wie Nadelstiche im schwarzen Samt, dachte er darüber nach was das neue Schuljahr wohl bringen würde. Die ZAG Ergebnisse kommen erst im Juli, eine unerträglich lange Zeit, dachte er. "Hab Geduld", rauschte als Gedankenblase durch seinen Kopf, "Wenn das doch nur so Einfach wäre!" war sein zweiter Gedanke. Er wollte endlich wissen, ob er gut genug war um Auror zu werden.

Das Schlimmste war aber, das man wieder alle Informationen zurückhielt, nach allem was er durchgemacht hatte. "Warum behandeln mich alle noch wie ein Kind? Ich werd schließlich bald sechzehn." seufzte Harry in Gedanken.

Den "Tagespropheten", den Harry abonniert hatte, war auch nichts Neues zu entnehmen, obwohl er ihn jetzt immer gründlich studierte, las er nichts mehr von Voldemort oder dieser alten Kröte Umbridge, entweder es passierte wirklich nichts oder der sture Zauberminister Fudge hielt Nachrichten zurück.

Mit leichtem Groll im Magen döste er dahin und schlief endlich ein.

Als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen am Horizont verbreitete und den Ligusterweg in ein bernsteinfarbiges Licht tauchte, wachte Harry auf, zum Glück konnte er sich darauf verlassen bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen aufzuwachen, weil er dann schnell wieder in sein Zimmer musste damit die Dursleys nicht merkten.

An diesen Morgen war aber alles anders. Kaum war er in seinen Zimmer, da dröhnte schon Onkels Vernons stimme durch die Tür

"AUFSTEHEN"

Harry sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig in sein Bett, bevor Onkel Vernon fast wörtlich mit der Tür ins Zimmer fiel.

"Was ist den los?" murmelte Harry und täuschte vor noch verschlafen zu sein.

"Hast du denn kein Hirn im Kopf" brüllte sein Onkel" Heute ist Dudleys Geburtstag und du gehst gleich runter, isst etwas und gehst direkt zu Mrs. Figg. Dudley Wunsch ist mal ein Geburtstag ohne 'Den Freak' zu feiern".

Harry verdrehte die Augen und fragte schnippisch" Darf Ich mich denn noch Anziehen, bevor ich meinen 'Hafturlaub' bekomme?" Onkel Vernon lief scharlachrot an und stammelte vor Wut "ANZIEHEN-ESSEN-MRS FIGG" drehte sich rum, stürmte durch die Tür und knallte sie mit einer solchen Wucht zu, dass sie beinahe aus dem Rahmen fiel und Staub von der Decke rieselte

Harry hüpfte aus dem Bett, machte sich zurecht und gab seiner Eule Hedwig frisches Wasser und ein paar Kräcker. Auf den Weg nach unten wurde es kühl, natürlich hatten die Dursleys nach dem letzten heißen Sommer alle Räume klimatisiert, bis auf Harrys. Kurz vor der Küche hörte er seine Tante und sein Onkel in einem hitzigen Gespräch.

"Dieser Junge wird immer unverschämter" fauchte Vernon

"Ja ich weis" seufzte Petunia "Mein Trost ist noch einen Sommer und dann sind wir diese 'Mistgeburt' für immer los"

"Da hast du Recht, Petunia, dieses 'Etwas' soll es bloß nicht wagen, nach dem letzten Schuljahr, noch einen Fuß über unsere Türschwelle zu setzten"

"Morgen" murrte Harry, seine Tante und sein Onkel starrten ihn so finster an, als ob sie versuchten ihn mit Blicken zu töten. Das war aber auch die einzige Reaktion der Dursleys, ansonsten ignorierten sie Harry, wie immer.

Gerade als Harry in seinen zweiten Marmeladentoast biss, kam Dudley herein und starrte auf Harry.

"Was macht 'Der' denn noch hier? Ich wollte diesen 'Freak' doch Heute nicht sehen. Warum ist 'Der' noch da?" schrie Dudley jähzornig, der trotz seiner Diät in seiner Schule "Smeltings", immer noch fett war. Das Boxen hatte Dudley aufgegeben, nachdem er einen gleichstarken Gegner hatte der ihn mit einen Schlag KO gehauen hatte.

Bevor Tante oder Onkel auch nur ein Wort sagen konnten, flüsterte Harry nur ein Wort.

"HOKUSPOKUS"

Dudley wurde augenblicklich kreideweiß, griff sich mit beiden Händen an den Hintern und lief mit panischen quieken, es klang fast so wie von einen richtigen Ferkel, in sein Zimmer.

Onkel Vernon lief dunkelrot an, dunkeler als zuvor. Tante Petunia verschluckte sich an ihren Kaffee und prustete alles über den Tisch.

noch bevor sich die beiden von ihren Schock erholen konnten, hatte Harry schon die Haustürklinke in der Hand und spurtete nach draußen.

TBC


	2. Zu Besuch bei Mrs Figg

7Kapitel 2 Zu Besuch bei Mrs. Figg

Nachdem Harry ein gutes Stück vom Haus der Dursleys weg war und sah dass keiner der Dursleys ihm folgte, verlangsamte er seinen Lauf. Er war schon fast bei Mrs. Figg Haus, das fast in der Nähe stand.

Harry wollte gerade klingeln, als Mrs. Figg die Tür schon öffnete und ihn Freudestrahlend begrüßte.

"Hallo, Harry, wie geht's Dir denn? Warum bist du so aus der Puste?"

"Musste vor den Dursleys Flüchten" grinste Harry verlegen zurück.

"Mach Dir nicht sorgen, die beruhigen sich schon wieder "sagte Mrs. Figg, mit einen gutmütigen lächeln, "Ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich. Einer deiner Lehrer ist zu Besuch da, um dich zu sehen."

"Wer ist..?", die Frage blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er im Türrahmen Snape stehen sah. All seine Hoffung, auf einen schönen Tag, war dahin.

"Ah, da ist ja unser Ehrengast", frohlockte Snape mit seiner bekannten öligen Stimme, " Dumbledore hat mir den Auftrag begeben, dich in Okklumentik weiter zu unterrichten."

"Ich hab meinen Zauberstab nicht mit" sagte Harry knapp. Vor allem, hatte er kein Verlangen auch noch in den Ferien von Snape tyrannisiert zu werden, den Lehrer, den er am meisten hasste.

"Das wird auch nicht erforderlich sein!", spottete er zurück.

Mrs. Figg bemerkte die unangenehme Spannung in der Luft, "Kommt doch erstmal rein. Ich hab extra Kekse gebacken und Tee aufgebrüht"

Harry und Prof. Snape folgten Mrs. Figg ins Wohnzimmer. Es war kein großer Raum, aber gemütlich. An den Wänden hingen orientalische Wandteppiche mit den verschiedensten Mustern und Bildern. Auf einen Teppich schien sogar ein Zauberer zu sein. Harry wunderte sich, warum er dies nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte, schließlich hatte er viel Zeit hier, in seiner Kindheit, verbracht.

In der Mitte stand ein flacher Tisch aus Mahagoni, der von zwei Sesseln uns einen Sofa, aus braunen Leder umrahmt war.

Snape lies sich in einen Sessel nieder, während Harry und Mrs. Figg es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machten.

Mrs. Figg, war die Erste, die versuchte das peinliche Schweigen zu durchbrechen, "Was unterrichten Sie eigentlich in Hogwarts, Professor?

"Für gewöhnlich unterrichte ich Zaubertränke" antwortete Snape und schielte mit einen verstohlenen Grinsen nach Harry.

"Wieso, für gewöhnlich?" platzte es aus Harry heraus ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben.

"Dass wirst Du noch früh genug erfahren" gab Snape kurz von sich.

Harry Augenbrauen verengten sich und er blickte finster nach Snape. Ein unheimlicher Gedanke braute sich in seinen Kopf zusammen, aber ehe er den Gedanken vollenden konnte, hörte er Snape sagen", Arabella, ich hab noch viel zu erledigen. Ist hier nicht ein Raum wo ich mit Harry ungestört reden kann?"

"Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Mrs. Figg, "aber Sie haben ja noch nicht einmal ihren Tee getrunken"

"Es tut mir Leid! Aber ich hab wirklich nicht viel Zeit. Gegen Mittag erwartet mich Dumbledore und vorher muss ich noch zum Ministerium, das Gespräch mit Harry wird auch etwas dauern."

Harry drehte sich der Magen um, bei den Gedanken mit Snape, nach so langer Zeit, wieder in einen Raum zu sein. Er konnte sich noch gut an seine Unterrichtsstunden erinnern. Es waren keine schönen Erinnerungen.

Mrs. Figg führte beide in ein kleines Zimmer, in dem ein quadratischer schwarzer Tisch stand und zwei Stühle, als ob es extra vorbereitet wurde. Harry und Snape setzten sich. Mrs. Figg verlies den Raum und verschloss die Tür.

Snape starrte Harry, mit all seiner Boshaftigkeit und Abneigung, an.

Harry fühlte wie Wut in ihm aufstieg und blickte verabscheuungswürdig

zurück.

"So, da wir nun allein sind, Potter, können wir das Höflichkeitsgetue bei Seite lassen uns mal sehen, was 'unsere 'Berühmtheit' gelernt hat"

"Brauchen sie kein Denkarium, damit ich nicht sehen kann, ob mein Vater ihnen doch das Höschen ausgezogen hat?", zischte Harry, ihm war alles Egal. Er kochte so vor Zorn, hätte er seinen Zauberstab mit, würde er Snape jeden erdenklichen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick erstarrte Snape, sein Gesicht voller Abneigung, dann, ganz langsam formten seine Lippen ein gehässiges Lächeln. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es brauchen werde, Potter, bei ihren bisherigen erbärmlichen Fortschritten". Er griff blitzartig in seinen Ärmel, zog seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte,

"Legilimens!"

Harry sah wie der Raum sich verdrehte, dann war er schon bei Dolores Umbridge, bei seiner Strafarbeit und wie sie ihn mit ihrem krötenartigen Gesicht, boshaft angrinste. Seine Hand voller Blut, am schreiben "Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen"...dann, wie bei einen Filmschnitt, befand er sich im dunkeln Gewölbe des Zauberministerium.

Sirius duellierte sich mit Bellatrix Lestranges, wurde getroffen und fiel langsam durch den Schleier. Harry schrie "NEIN", nicht nur in der Vision, sondern auch in der Realität.

Schweißgetränkt und schwer atmend lag er auf dem Boden. Snape schaute mit einen selbstzufrieden Grinsen auf ihn hinab. Harry richtete sich auf, er zitterte am ganzen Körper, nur sein Zorn und Hass hielten ihn im Moment aufrecht. Die Wut, die sich in all den Jahren aufgebaut hatte, platze aus ihm heraus, "Sie sind an Sirius tot Schuld. Sie haben immer wieder gesagt dass er nutzlos wäre. Sie haben keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen Sirius zu verspotten. Sie haben mich von Anfang an gehasst, obwohl sie mich noch gar nicht kannten, in jeder Unterrichtsstunde haben sie mich tyrannisiert und lächerlich gemacht, aus Rache an meinen Vater, den Ich nicht einmal kannte, und dafür hasse ich sie. Ich will auch keinen Okklumetikunterricht mehr, da ertrag ich lieber den 'Crucio' Fluch von Voldemort"

Als Snape seinen Zauberstab hob, sprang Harry blitzartig nach vorne und verpasste den Tisch einen kräftigen Schubs. Der Tisch traf, den noch sitzenden, Snape mit solch einer Wucht, dass er rückwärts vom Stuhl fiel.

Harry drehte sich um, riss die Tür auf und rannte zur Haustür, wobei er beinahe Mrs. Figg umschubste, die ihn mit entsetzter Miene anschaute. Harry wollte nur weg, nachdem er draußen war, rannte und rannte er, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam und wurde langsamer.

Er drehte sich um, ob Snape ihn verfolgte oder würde Snape jeden Moment vor seiner Nase appartieren? Nichts geschah!

Harry schlenderte durch die Strassen, nachdem er ruhiger wurde überkam ihn eine beklemmende Frage. Er hatte einen Lehrer angegriffen, ob schon eine Eule unterwegs war mit seinen Entlassungsschreiben von Hogwarts? Und, wo bin Ich?

Harry sah sich um, aber hier war er noch nie gewesen.

Die Strassen waren schmutzig, an den Seiten standen heruntergekommene rote Backsteinhäuser. Hinter den verstaubten Fenstern hingen vergilbte Gardinen. Auf den Bürgersteigen standen Autowracks, manche sogar ausgebrannt. Dies muss wohl das berüchtigte Armenviertel sein, dachte Harry. Man sagte sich das hier nur Gangster und Verbrecher wohnen und man sich als Unbekannter hier besser nicht sehen lässt.

Harry beschloss lieber Richtung Heimat gehen, irgendwie war es unheimlich hier. Er hatte das Gefühl von allen beobachtet zu werden, dadurch beschleunigte er sein Schritt, achtete aber darauf nicht zu laufen, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken.

"Eh, du da, bleib mal stehen" schrie einer von vier Jungen, die auf der anderen Seite, auf der Haustreppe saßen. Harry tat so, als ob er nicht gemeint wäre und ging Stur weiter.

"Eh, biste taub, du Brillenschlange!" schrie er erneut. Harry blieb stehen, schaute kurz zu den Jungs und sah, dass sie zu ihm kamen. Der, der immer rief, trug eine schwarze Bomberjacke, die anderen Grüne. Alle hatten das gleiche Abzeichen auf der Jacke, trugen Baseballkappen verkehrt herum und Jeans, bei denen der Schritt fast auf Kniehöhe war.

"Dachtest wohl kommst ohne Wegezoll davon, eh? Also Mücken raus oder es gibt was auf die Fresse!", drohte der mit der schwarzen Jacke. Das muss wohl der Anführer sein, dachte Harry und griff unbewusst nach seinen Zauberstab, aber da war keiner. Jetzt bereute Harry die übereilte Flucht von den Dursleys, denn dort war sein Zauberstab jetzt. Unerreichbar.

"Ich hab kein Geld", antwortete Harry kurz.

"Willste mich verarschen?" höhnte er zurück.

"Eh, Ratte. Ich glaub den kenn ich, das muss dieser Potterjunge sein, der bei dem fetten Schwein in Little Whinging wohnt.", behauptete ein anderer "Piers, hat mir von dem erzählt. Soll angeblich im ST.-Brutus - Sicherheitszentrum sein"

"Aha!" spottete Ratte, "Sieht aber nicht grad 'gefährlich' aus!"

Die Vier lachten und umzingelten Harry.

"Dann lass mal sehen was du drauf hast." grinste Ratte höhnisch und schlug ohne Vorwarnung zu. Mit voller Wucht traf er Harry in den Magen. Harry krümmte sich vor Schmerz, fiel auf die Knie, ein Fuß traf ihn am Kopf, seine Brille flog weg, eine Frauenstimme schrie, "Last den in Ruhe!" und dann wurde alles schwarz.


	3. Der Blitz

KAPITEL 3 Der Blitz

Als Harry wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, hörte er Stimmen.

"...bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja, Du-weißt-schon-wer vermutet es in Hogwarts ...sschh ich glaub Harry wird wach."

Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen, sein Schädel brummte und er sah sich mit verschwommenem Blick um. Zwei Personen saßen an seiner Seite, aber ohne seine Brille konnte er nur die Umrisse sehen.

"Wo ist meine Brille?", fragte Harry mit schwacher Stimme.

Einer, der Beiden, gab ihm die Brille. Harry zog sie an und schaute in zwei bekannte Gesichter.

Lupin und Tonks

"Was macht ihr hier? Wo bin ich?" Fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Wir sind zu deinem Schutz hier und wir sind bei Mrs. Figg." beruhigte Tonks

"Bei Mrs. Figg? Ist Snape noch da?", polterte es aus Harry heraus und blickte panisch umher.

"Professor Snape", ermahnte Lupin, "Ist nicht mehr hier"

"Was war heute Früh eigentlich hier passiert?", wollte Tonks wissen.

Harry erzählte die ganze Geschichte, von der Flucht von den Dursleys über Snape bis zur Schlägerei, während Lupin und Tonks mit besorgter Mine zuhörten.

"Du musst vorsichtiger sein, Harry" erwiderte Tonks, "hätte ich dich nicht rechtzeitig gefunden, hätten die Typen dich noch schlimmer zugerichtet"

Harry schaute beschämt auf seine Bettdecke.

"Dumbledore will das du weiterhin Okklemtikunterricht bekommst "warf Lupin ein, "Du musst dich vor Voldemort schützen"

Harry starrte Lupin mit entsetztem Gesicht an. "Aber nicht von Snape, ich will dieses Ekel nie mehr sehen, außer im Zaubertrankunterricht", gab er zornig zurück.

"Es ist nur zu deinem Wohlergehen", versuchte Tonks zu beruhigen.

Mit diesen Worten hatte Tonks Harrys wunden Punkt getroffen.

"Diesen Satz muss ich mir immer anhören!", erzürnte sich Harry, "Harry, es ist nur zu deinem Besten! Harry, mehr dürfen wir nicht sagen! Harry, du bist noch zu jung! Nun erzählt mir doch mal was Voldemort macht und was er in Hogwarts sucht, und kommt mir nicht mit irgendwelchen fadenscheinigen Ausreden."

Lupin und Tonks tauschten alarmierte Blicke,

"Das ist leider 'Top Secret', gab Lupin mit besorgten blick von sich, "Im Prinzip, weißt du schon zu viel."

"Ja! Ja! Genau mit dieser Antwort hab ich gerechnet", zischte Harry, "Wenn's sonst nix Neues gibt, kann ich ja gehen"

Mit diesen Satz sprang er aus dem Bett und stürmte zur Tür.

"Harry!" rief Tonks, mit verzweifelten Unterton in der Stimme" es tut uns leid aber wir dürfen wirklich nichts sagen. Du weißt schon wegen Dumbledore"

"Aha! Dann redet doch erst wieder mit mir wenn ihr denkt dass ich Alt genug bin", erwiderte Harry kühl, schritt durch die Tür und knallte sie zu.

Mrs. Figg sah Harry und fragte höfflich "Geht's dir denn wieder besser?" "Ja" sagte Harry barsch und ohne weiteren Kommentar verlies er das Haus.

Draußen begann es schon zu dämmern, die Sonne war schon hinter dem Horizont, so das der Himmel in Blutrot erschien. Hier und da stachen auch schon die hellsten Sterne durch, sowie der Mond. Es sah aus wie der Himmel einer fremden Welt. Es war so wunderschön, das Harry die ganze Zeit nach oben starrte und sich an den Bild erfreute so dass er gar nicht merkte das er plötzlich schon vor dem Haus der Dursleys stand.

Schweren Herzens klingelte Harry, weil die Dursleys ihn keinen Schlüssel anvertrauten. Onkel Vernon öffnete die Tür. "Ah! Da bist du ja." flüsterte er fast, "Dudley Freunde sind noch hier. Du gehst jetzt rauf und machst 's keinen Mucks."

"Über das Ereignis von Heute früh reden wir morgen." fügte Vernon gehässig hinzu."

Harry nickte stumm, weil er einfach zu erschöpft war, um irgendetwas zu sagen, dann ging er still die Treppe rauf. Als Harry in seinen Zimmer war, nahm er zuerst seinen Zauberstab, der noch auf dem Tisch lag, und steckte ihn wie gewohnt, hinten in seine Hose, obwohl Moody ihn gewarnt hatte, dass schon so mancher Zauberer eine Po-Backe verloren hatte. Dies hielt Harry allerdings für einen Scherz. Hedwig war wohl auf Mäusejagd, dachte Harry, als er auf ihren leeren Käfig sah. Er packte seine Sachen für die Nacht auf dem Dach zusammen, eine Bettdecke, die er als Unterlage benutzte, ein Kissen und seinen Feuerblitz, um aufs Dach zu kommen. Er spähte aus dem Fenster um zu sehen ob er unbeobachtet war. Zum Glück stand ein paar Meter neben dem Fenster ein Baum, so dass er nur beim rauf oder runter fliegen darauf achten musste, dass ihn keiner sah.

Harry konnte Niemanden sehen, weder die Nachbarn im Garten noch Fußgänger auf dem Bürgersteig. Er schwang sich auf seinen Feuerblitz, Decke und Kissen unter den linken Arm, mit Rechts hielt er den Feuerblitz. Er flog in einer steilen Linkskurve direkt nach oben, um jegliches Risiko zufällig gesehen zu werden so gering wie möglich zu halten. Oben angekommen breitete er die Decke aus, legte das Kissen nach oben, so dass die Füße nach unten zeigten, auf dem leicht geneigten Dach.

Nachdem es sich Harry bequem gemacht hatte, beobachtete er das letzte Rot am Horizont, welches langsam in ein tiefes Schwarz überging. Die Sterne in dieser Nacht funkelten besonders Hell. Es schien so, als ob der Himmel, in dieser Nacht, mit einer nie dagewesenen Pracht erstrahle. Man konnte Sterne sehen, wo vorher keine waren, sogar die Milchstrasse konnte man erkennen.

Solch einen Sternerleuchteten Himmel hatte Harry in seinen ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen. Aufgeregt zeichnete er die Sternzeichen mit seinen Zauberstab am Himmel virtuell nach, die Tierkreiszeichen, die er aus der Muggelwelt kannte und auch die Konstellationen aus Astrologie und Astronomie. Bei einem so schönen Sternenhimmel machte es sogar Spaß, anders als in der Schule, da mochte er es nicht so sehr.

Harry schaute begeistert nach den Sternen als er etwas Merkwürdiges beobachte. Fünf Sterne, die wenn sie mit einen Stich verbunden hätte, einen Kreis ergaben, flogen aufeinander zu. Beim Zusammenprall gab es einen kleinen Lichtblitz. Es sah so aus als würde dieser Lichtpunkt in Harrys Richtung bewegte und wurde langsam größer, obwohl er bisher nur die Größe eines Stecknadelkopfes hatte.

Eine Minute später war er aber schon Erbsengross. Harry machte sich langsam Sorgen, was konnte das nur sein? Sicher war es ein Ereignis Lichtjahre weit weg im All, beruhigte sich Harry, eine Supernova oder ein Komet, so etwas hatte er schon mal in einer Reportage im Muggel-TV gesehen.

Nun hatte der Stern aber schon die Größe einer Kirsche und ein Knistern lag in der Luft, es klang so, als ob Hochspannung die Luft ionisierte. Harry starrte bebannt auf die grell leuchtende Lichtkugel,

die er zuerst für einen Stern hielt. Das Licht war schon so Hell, dass Harry die Augen zusammenkneifen musste, als irgendetwas in den Lichtschein flatterte und auf seinen Zauberstab landete.

"Hedwig!", entfuhr es Harry erschrocken aus dem Mund.

"Jetzt nicht..."waren Harrys letzte Worte, der Himmel hinter Hedwig wurde schlagartig Schneeweiß, ein Blitz fuhr durch Hedwig, den Zauberstab und zum Schluss durch Harry. Ein stummer Schrei entfleuchte Harrys Mund, sein ganzer Körper zitterte von kleinen Blitzen umhüllt.

Nach ein paar Sekunden war alles vorbei und Harrys Körper blieb schlaff auf der Decke liegen.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts.

Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick saßen an einen langen Tisch, aber nicht in der Haupthalle, sondern in einen Raum für die Ferien. Sie waren in einen heiteren Gespräch vertieft als sich die Tür Öffnete und Ex-Professor

Mrs. Trelawney eintrat.

"Oh! Welch seltene Ehre" begrüßte sie Dumbledore, "Was führt sie zu uns?"

"Es mag zwar Merkwürdig klingen, aber eine innere Stimme zwang mich zu ihnen zu kommen." hauchte Sybil Trelawney, in ihrer bekannten geheimtuerischen Weise.

"Nehmen sie Platz Sybil, sie kommen wie Gerufen." gluckste Dumbledore.

Sybil schaute Dumbledore fragend an und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Haben Sie schon Pläne für das kommende Schuljahr, Sybil?", fragte er mit einen verschmitzten Lächeln.

"Nein, ich hab noch nichts Neues gefunden", antwortete sie, "Warum?"

"Nun ja, wir wissen dass sie noch viele Fans haben", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, "und wir uns gefragt haben, ob sie nicht Lust hätten, eine Art Wahrsager Klub zu gründen, indem sie alles so machen können, wie sie es für richtig halten"

"Meinen sie das im ernst?"

McGonagall und Flitwick nickten stumm als Sybil sie fragend ansah.

"Albus sie sind immer wieder überraschend" strahlte Sybil zurück "Und natürlich werde ich gerne den Klub führen."

Sybil hob einen Kelch, auf halber Strecke zu ihrem Mund, erstarrte ihr Gesichtsausdruck, ihre Arme erschlafften und der Kelch mit dem Wein fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Ihre Augen fingen an zu kullern und sie Sprach mit einer rauen, heiseren Stimme.

"Der Eine, der gekennzeichnet wurde, ist von uns gegangen..."

Auch zur gleichen Zeit, irgendwo in einen entlegenen Haus.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!", ein qualvoller Schrei durchschnitt die Nacht.

Eine blasse Gestallt mit schlangenartigem Gesicht wälzte sich vor Schmerz, die Hände auf die Stirn gepresst, auf dem Boden


	4. Entdeckungen und Geschenke

Kapitel 4 **Entdeckungen und Geschenke**

Der Morgen begann zu dämmern. Auf dem Dach eines Hauses lag seit mehreren Stunden ein junge, völlig regungslos. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf den reglosen Jungen fielen, ging ein leichtes Zittern durch seinen Körper.

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen, blinzelte etwas, weil die Sonne ihn etwas blendete. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf, dann schoss ihn ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, "Was war passiert?". Er hatte das Gefühl einen sehr langen Traum gehabt zu haben, einen wirklich langen Traum. So sehr er sich auch bemühte sich zu erinnern was er geträumt hatte, gelang es ihm nicht. Es blieb nur dieses seltsame Gefühl, lange geträumt zu haben.

Als Harry sich auf dem Dach umsah, fiel sein erster Blick direkt auf Hedwig, die wie ausgestopft auf den dach lag, Harrys Zauberstab noch in den Krallen.

"Hedwig?" Flüsterte Harry fragend mit der verzweifelten Hoffung ein Lebenszeichen zu erkennen, aber Hedwig rührte sich nicht.

Als Harry sie vorsichtig hoch hob, wusste er dass Hedwig tot war.

Harry begann zu schluchzen, Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen.

"Zuerst Sirius und jetzt Du", murmelte Harry unter Tränen, Hedwig wiegend, an die Brust gedrückt.

Nachdem Harry seine erste Trauer überwunden hatte, untersuchte er Hedwig genauer. Er wollte wissen, was eigentlich in dieser Nacht passiert war. Hedwig war buchstäblich 'Federleicht', sie schien völlig hohl zu sein, ansonsten konnte man nichts sehen. Harry suchte die Einschlagsstelle des Blitzes, fand aber keine.

Als sein Blick auf seinen Zauberstab fiel, der sich noch immer in Hedwigs Krallen befand, wurde er blass. Sein Zauberstab sah völlig verkohlt aus. Er zog ihn vorsichtig aus Hedwigs Krallen und begutachtete ihn genauer. Der Zauberstab sah nicht nur so aus als wäre er aus Holzkohle, er war genauso leicht.

"Oh, nein!" dachte Harry verzweifelt "Hoffendlich funktioniert er noch!", und ohne groß nachzudenken flüsterte er, "Lumos!"

Obwohl es schon Hell war, konnte Harry ein schwaches Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs sehen. Ein Stein fiel Harry vom Herzen und fast gleichzeitig rutschte sein Herz mit in die Hose. Jetzt wurde es Harry bewusst, das er schon wieder in den Ferien gezaubert hatte.

"Warum nur immer ich?", seufzte Harry leise vor sich hin, "Was muss ich wohl noch alles erleiden?" Er legte Hedwig und sein Kissen auf die Decke und rollte sie zusammen. Die Decke mit Inhalt unter dem Arm geklemmt, ging er zu seinen Besen, als es unter seinen Fuß knirschte.

Erschrocken schaute er nach unten auf die Überbleibsel seiner ehemaligen Brille. Die Gläser waren fast nur noch Staub und das Gestell, war ohne viel Fantasie, nicht mehr zu erkennen

"Das muss wohl die Antwort auf meine Frage gewesen sein" murrte Harry mit einem sarkastischen Ton in der Stimme

Erst kurz danach realisierte er, dass er auch ohne Brille klar sehen konnte, mit seiner freien Hand tastete vorsichtshalber doch einmal die Augen ab um sicher zu gehen, dass da wirklich keine Brille war.

Erstaunt schaute sich Harry um, um zu testen ob er auch wirklich alles klar erkennen konnte. Er beobachte ein Schwarm Vögel am Himmel, ein Eichhörnchen, das geschäftig in den Ästen herumhüpfte und eine Katze im Nachbargarten, die mit einer Maus spielte. Er konnte besser sehen als jemals zuvor.

Er stecke das verbogene Gestell seiner Ex-Brille in die Hosentasche,

nahm seinen 'Feuerblitz' und flog in sein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, fast alle seine Sachen glühten schwach in verschiedenen Farben, man konnte es auch nur deshalb sehen, weil es noch etwas Dunkel in seinem Zimmer war. Obwohl, bei näherer Betrachtung, die Gegenstände nicht direkt glühten, es war vielmehr eine schwach leuchtende Aura. Nachdem er sich von den ersten Schock erholt hatte, sah er auf seinen 'Feuerblitz' und lies ihn vor Schreck fallen. Nicht nur sein Besen hatte eine Aura, sie leuchtete etwas heller als die anderen Sachen und war bunt, sogar er selbst hatte eine Aura, ein strahlendes Weiß. Harry rannte zum Spiegel, aber was er da sah erstaunte und erschreckte ihn Gleichermaßen. Im Spiegel waren keine Auren zu sehen, er sah aber dafür dass seine Stirn blutverschmiert war, seine Narbe hatte wohl in der Nacht geblutet. Vorsichtig wischte sich Harry mit einem Finger über die Narbe, es brannte nicht und er hatte auch sonst keine Schmerzen. Harry wusch sich das Gesicht, insbesondere die Stirn und schaute erneut in den Spiegel. Seine Narbe war fast vollständig verschwunden, bis auf einen zartrosanen Überbleibsel, aber woher war das Blut gekommen? Kein Kratzer oder Schnitt konnte Harry finden, sogar die kleinen Verletzungen von der Schlägerei waren verheilt. Dies war einfach zu viel für Harry, Hedwigs tot, der verkohlte Zauberstab, die wundersame Korrektur seiner Augen, die Auren und die Heilung seiner Wunden inklusive das fast völlige Verschwinden seiner Narbe.

Harry lies sich auf sein Bett fallen, er wusste nicht mehr an was er zuerst denken sollte. Mit leerem Blick starrte er aus dem Fenster.

Nachdem er ein paar Minuten, ohne zu denken in den blauen Morgenhimmel gestarrt hatte, machte sich am Horizont ein kleiner Punkt bemerkbar.

Nach einigen Minuten stellte sich heraus dass der Punkt eine Eule war.

Harry kam geistig wieder zu Bewusstsein

"Oh, nein!" seufzte Harry "Der Brief vom Ministerium"

Aber die Eule war nicht vom Ministerium, sie brachte nur den Tages Propheten. Überglücklich gab Harry der Eule das Geld und einen Kräcker. Die Eule schirpte ein fröhliches 'Danke!' und Harry entgegnete "Bitte!". Noch bevor Harry bewusst wurde was gerade passiert war, war die Eule schon aus dem Fenster geflogen. "Habe ich gerade mit einer Eule geredet?" fragte sich Harry selbst und schaute der Eule nach.

Harry legte sich wieder auf sein Bett, in Gedanken versunken.

Ob er die Neuigkeiten seinen Freunden mitteilen sollte? Aber er konnte sich noch gut an den Wirbel erinnern, den es gegeben hatte nach dem herauskam, dass er ein Paselmund ist. "Stimmen zu hören, die sonst niemand hören kann, ist kein gutes Zeichen, nicht einmal in der Zauber- Welt."hörte er Ron sagen, was würde erst passieren, wenn herauskäme, dass er Auren sehen konnte. Wie sollte er die Sache mit seinen Augen erklären und die fast verschwundene Narbe. Harry beschloss erst mal alles Geheim zu halten. Dann fiel es ihn wieder ein, er konnte seinen Freunden sowieso nicht schreiben, weil Hedwig ja tot war. Mit diesen traurigen Gedanken, döste Harry dahin.

Draußen war plötzlich ein dumpfes Grollen zu hören und der Boden vibrierte leicht. Harry schreckte augenblicklich auf, den Zauberstab bereits Kampfbereit in seiner Hand. Er schlich leise zum Fenster und schaute raus. Erleichtert lies er den Zauberstab wieder sinken. Ein Kipplaster lud Steine im Vorgarten ab. Es waren Flusssteine, alle glatt gewaschen und hatten eine Größe von Faustdick bis hin zum Fußball. Was die Dursleys wohl mit den Steinen vorhatten, fragte sich Harry. Fast sofort bekam Harry die Antwort.

"Junge komm runter, es gibt Arbeit für dich", dröhnte Vernons Stimme von unten. Seufzend ergab sich Harry seinen Schicksal und ging herunter. "Für deine Frechheit Gestern Früh, gibst heute kein Frühstück", bellte Vernon", Du gehst nach Draußen und trägst die Steine nach hinten in den Garten, weil Petunia einen Steingarten anlegen will. " Harry antwortete mit einen knappen aber nicht unhöflich klingenden "OK", und ging hinaus. Vernon sah ihn misstrauisch an, sagte aber nichts mehr. Als Harry vor dem Steinhaufen stand, stöhnte er auf. "Wollen die, den ganzen Garten zupflastern?" murmelte er vor sich hin. Der Steinhaufen war so hoch wie er Groß war. So entschloss sich Harry mit den kleinen Steinen zu beginnen, da die Dursleys ihn 'Freundlicher Weise' keine Schubkarre oder sonstiges Transportmittel zur Verfügung gestellt hatten, musste er alle tragen.

Von den kleinen konnte er maximal drei bis vier tragen, nicht weil sie zu schwer waren, sondern zu unhandlich. Er hatte keine Lust, das ihm wie bei den ersten Versuchen, die Steine auf die Füße fielen, weil er zu viele trug. Obwohl der Zielpunkt theoretisch nur fünf Meter entfernt war, musste Harry ums ganze Haus laufen, weil eine dichte Hecke im Weg stand.

Nachdem er schon zwei Stunden gearbeitet hatte, stand er wieder vor dem großen Steinhaufen, der nicht kleiner zu werden schien.

Schwitzend und völlig aus der Puste entschied sich Harry erst mal eine Pause zu machen. Er schlich sich in die Küche und trank ein Glass Wasser.

"Was machst du hier?" fuhr ihn Tante Petunia an, die offensichtlich gerade in die Küche gekommen war.

"Ich hab nur ein Glas Wasser getrunken." antwortete Harry höflich. Petunia schaute Harry an, als ob ihr die Antwort nicht gefallen hätte.

"Hast du dir die Schuhe nicht abgeputzt?", versuchte Sie Harry weiter zu triezen, "Der ganze Dreck von deinen Schuhen ist nun in der Küche verteilt."

Zwar konnte Harry nur drei Erdkrümmel entdecken, aber für Tante Petunia schienen drei, schon drei zu viel zu sein, bei ihr musste immer alles 'Pico Bello' sein.

"Entschuldigung, daran hab ich nicht gedacht", antwortete Harry in einen freundlichen Ton, "Ich mache sofort sauber"

Er ging direkt zum Besenschrank, holte Handkehrer und Kehrblech heraus und beseitigte die drei Krümel, während seine Tante ihn genau beobachte.

"Ich geh dann mal wieder an die Arbeit", sagte Harry und war gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen als ihn seine Tante zurückrief.

"Irgendetwas ist anders an dir Heute.", und Tante Petunia taxierte Harrys Gesicht", Wo ist deine Brille?"

"Die ist mir heute Morgen kaputtgegangen"

Endlich hatte seine Tante einen Grund gefunden um mit ihn zu schimpfen.

"Glaub bloß nicht das wir dir eine Neue kaufen", zischte Tante Petunia, die voll in ihrem Element war, "Sei Froh das wir dich all die Jahre durchgefüttert haben!"

"Ist auch nicht nötig.", entgegnete Harry ruhig, "wenn ich in der Winkelgasse bin kann ich mir eine Neue besorgen."

"Winkelgasse?", fragte Tante Petunia, "Wo soll dass denn sein? Von der hab ich ja noch nie was gehört."

"Das ist eine Einkaufsstrasse, in der sich Leute wie ich, du weist schon, ihre Sachen kaufen können."

"Kaufen? Wovon willst du dir denn was kaufen du hast doch gar kein Geld"

"Ups", dachte Harry, er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen um das Thema

zu wechseln, damit die Dursleys nichts von seinen kleinen Vermögen bei Gringotts erfuhren und die Worte, Gold oder Silber, lies er auch vorsichtshalber weg.

"Es ist kein Geld wie ihr es kennt, es ist Zaubergeld", sein letztes Wort hatte den gewünschten Effekt.

"Wie oft habeb wir dir gesagt du sollst das Wort mit 'Z' nicht in unseren Haus benutzen", schrie seine Tante ihn an, "So, und jetzt raus an die Arbeit"

Selbstzufrieden und mit einen leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen, verlies Harry das Haus und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Ansonsten verlief der Tag, ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

Als Harry am Abend wieder auf dem Dach lag, dachte er über seine neuen Fähigkeiten nach, weil eigendlich war es ja nichts Negatives und konnte sicher irgendwie von Nutzen sein, insbesondere gegen Voldemort.

Obwohl er froh war endlich schmerzfrei zu sein, beunruhigte ihn, das merkwürdige Verhalten seiner Ex-Narbe. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag nicht geschmerzt, nicht einmal ein Ziepen oder Kribbeln konnte er spüren.

Hatte Voldemort vieleicht Heute seinen freien Tag, dachte sich Harry lustiger Weise, oder war das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an Voldemort, schlief Harry ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry schon vor Sonnenaufgang auf. So gut, wie diese Nacht, hatte Harry schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Keine Alpträume und auch keine Visionen von Voldemort, er war 'Fit wie ein Turnschuh'. Und das, obwohl er Gestern so hart gearbeitet hatte.

Harry verspürte einen enormen Bewegungsdrang und so beschloss er etwas zu joggen. Er zog sich seine alten Turnschuhe an und schlich nach draussen. Vor dem Haus machte er Dehnungsübungen, als ob es Routine wäre. Danach lief er fast eine ganze Stunde und kam schnaufend und verschwitzt zurück. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich die Sonne schon über den Horizont erhoben. Harry schlich sich durch die Hintertür, die er nur angelehnt hatte, weil er keinen Schlüssel hatte, wieder ins Haus.

In seinen Zimmer wartete eine Eule.

'Na endlich' schuhute die Eule 'Hoffendlich nimmt mir der Trottel den Brief sofort ab'

Harry war baff, also hatte er es sich doch nicht nur eingebildet, das er mit Eulen reden konnte.

"Kannst du mich verstehen?", fragte Harry die Eule

'Was ist das denn für ein Kauz? Der soll mir lieber den Brief abnehmen als dumme Fragen zu stellen'

"Sind alle Eulen so unhöflich wie du?" fragte Harry in einen leicht verärgerten Ton. Die Eule neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Harry fragend an.

'DU! -kannst mich verstehen?'

"Ja, deshalb stell ich dir ja die 'dummen Fragen' "

'Tut mir Leid aber du bist der erste Mensch der mich versteht, deshalb bin ich nicht daran gewöhnt höflich zu sein.' erklärte die Eule 'Und nun nimm mir den Brief ab, ich muss weiter.'

Harry nahm der Eule den Brief ab und gab ihr noch einen Kräcker.

'Danke, bist ja doch ganz in Ordnung', verabschiedete sich die Eule und flog davon.

Noch völlig überwältigt von seiner neuen Fähigkeit, starrte er der Eule hinterher. Nun schaute Harry sich den Brief genauer an. Der Brief schien wie üblich in der Zauberwelt aus Pergament zu sein. Aber es handelte sich um ein edles Pergament, soviel wusste Harry schon.

Der Brief war mit einen roten Wachssiegel versiegelt und als Siegelzeichen konnte er einen Drachen erkennen. Der Absender machte Harry aber neugierig.

In goldenen Lettern stand dort:

_**Richart & Richart**_

_Notar und Vermögensverwaltung seit 537 n.C._

Harry öffnete den Brief und las.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

_Auf Grund der neulichen Ereignisse, betreffend Sirius Black, dürfen wir ihnen mitteilen das sie als Alleinerbe, des gesamten Blackvermögen, eingesetzt wurden. Aus diesem Grunde bitten wir sie am ersten August, um 10 Uhr uns in der Winkelgasse 87, uns zu besuchen um die Formalitäten zu erledigen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Oliver und Patrick Richart_

Harry wunderte sich, Alleinerbe des 'gesamten' Vermögens? Sirius hatte zwar mal erwähnt, das er ein tüchtiges Sümmchen, von seinen Onkel Alphard, geerbt hatte, aber ansonsten dachte Harry Sirius währe enterbt wurden. Nach Sirius Schilderung der Familienverhältnisse, glaubte Harry nicht daran, dass einer seiner Elternteile ihn als Erbe eingesetzt hatte.

Bis dahin waren es aber noch fast zwei Wochen, solange musste Harry noch warten. Seltsamer Weise war Harry nicht mehr so ungeduldig,

stattdessen schien er das Gefühl der Vorfreude zu genießen. Etwas war anderes an Harry seit letzter Nacht, er war viel ruhiger, 'Cool' währe vieleicht treffender. Das war anscheinend auch Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia nicht entgangen, als Harry bei seiner täglichen Arbeit am Küchenfenster vorbei kam, konnte er unauffällig ein Gespräch mit anhören.

"Was ist nur auf einmal mit diesen Jungen los?", gab sein Onkel entrüstet von sich, "Er ist so 'freundlich' in letzter Zeit"

"Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", beklagte sich seine Tante, "Der heckt sicher was aus, es ist fast schon unheimlich"

Harry hatte genug gehört und ging lächelnd seiner Arbeit nach. Er hatte nun einen regelmäßigen Tagesablauf, morgens Dehnübungen und Joggen, danach schleppte er weiter Steine. Dudley machte sich ein Spaß daraus Harry mit dummen Sprüchen zu ärgern, was ihn allerdings nicht gelang. Harry genoss die verunsicherten Gesichter der Dursleys, die nicht mehr wussten, wie sie Harry behandeln sollten. Harry hatte die Dursleys ihren liebsten Hobbys beraub, mit ihn zu schimpfen. Egal was die Dursley an den Kopf warfen, Harry blieb immer ruhig und höflich.

Harry fragte sich, warum er das nicht schon früher gemacht hatte, dies hätte ihn viel Ärger erspart.

Ein paar Tage vor seinen Geburtstag Flatterte wieder eine Eule in sein Zimmer.

'Puh! endlich geschafft, so oft wurde ich ja noch nie gejagt', schuhute

die Eule aufgeregt.

"Du wurdest gejagt? Von wem?", fragte Harry die Eule neugierig

Die Eule zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte sich nach Harry um.

'Du! -kannst mich verstehen?'

"Stellt ihr Eulen immer die selbe Frage?", lächelte Harry die Eule an, die verdutzt zurückschaute.

'Entschuldige mal, es ist nicht üblich das Menschen uns verstehen'

"Schon gut!", lachte Harry, "Wie ich das erste Mal mit einer Eule geredet hatte, hatte ich fast die gleiche Frage gestellt. Und glaub mir sie war nicht so höflich wie du."

'Danke!'

"Nichts zu Danken, erzähl mir lieber wer dich gejagt hat"

'Erst waren da zwei schwarze Falken und dann zwei Menschen auf Besen'

"Hatten die Menschen Kapuzen an und wie bist du entkommen?"

'Ja, sie hatten Kapuzen an und wenige Eulen, so wie ich haben magische Fähigkeiten um sicher zu entkommen', schuhute die Eule stolz.

"Hmm, warum ist Voldemort hinter meiner Schulpost her?" murmelte Harry in Gedanken vor sich hin.

Harry erlöste die Eule von ihrer Last, bedankte sich für die Information

Die Eule schuhute ein freundliches 'Gern geschehen', und flog aus dem Fenster.

Harry öffnete den Brief der seine Z.A.G.s enthielt und und las

**HOGWART SCHULE FUR ZAUBEREI UND HEXEREI**

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, hiermit teilen wir ihnen ihre Prüfungsergebnisse mit. Wir bitten sie, ihre Fächer zu wählen, die sie für ihren angestrebten Beruf brauchen. Da dies eine wichtige Entscheidung in ihren weiteren Werdegang ist, haben sie bis Schulanfang Zeit wohlüberlegt ihre Wahl zu treffen._

_Anbei ist eine Liste von allen Fächern und den dazugehörigen Büchern_

Harry studierte seine Ergebnisse, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

"JA", jauchzte er, "Neun Z.A.G.s" In allen wichtigen Fächern hatte er Traumnoten, sogar in Zaubertränke. Nur in zwei Fächern hat er total versagt, Astronomie und Wahrsagen, aber diese Fächer wollte er sowieso abwählen. In Geschichte der Zauberei hatte er mittelmäßig abgeschnitten, obwohl er in der Prüfung eine Vision von Voldemort hatte. Egal Harry freute sich trotzdem, der erste Schritt zum Auror war gemacht.

Harry fand noch ein Drittes Blatt, eine Nachricht von Dumbledore.

_Harry, Ich habe von deiner Auseinandersetzung mit Professor Snape gehört. Ich muss dich trotzdem bitten nach Schulbeginn weiter Okklumetikunterricht bei Professor Snape zu nehmen, Voldemort plant etwas, aber wir wissen noch nicht, was genau. Leider kann ich es dir auch nicht erlauben, den Rest der Ferien, bei deinen Freunden zu verbringen._

_Trotz allem, wünsche ich dir noch schöne und erholsame Ferien und zum Trost noch ein paar gute Nachrichten. Der Quidditch-Bann wurde aufgehoben, alle Ausbildungserlasse, von Mrs. Umbrigde wurden aufgehoben. Die Prüfer, insbesondere Professor Tofry, waren sehr beeindruckt. Sie würden dich gerne zu einem Aurortraining in den Osterferien einladen um sich von deinen Fähigkeiten ein Bild zu machen._

_Außerdem hab ich noch etwas Besonderes für die Schule geplant, es dürfte den Mitgliedern deines alten DA-Klub von Vorteil sein. Lass dich überraschen._

_Hochachtungsvoll Albus Dumbledore_

Dies waren endlich mal gute Nachrichten, dachte Harry, er freute sich schon auf das Aurortraining aber bis da hin würde noch viel Zeit vergehen. An den Quidditch-Bann hatte Harry gar nicht mehr gedacht. Trotzdem freute er sich schon darauf mal wieder richtig zu fliegen, nicht nur aufs Dach und wieder runter.

Dann fiel Harry wieder etwas ein, hätten die Totesser die Eule abgefangen wäre Snapes Tarnung aufgeflogen, dies war das Letzte was Harry wollte, obwohl Harry Snape nicht leiden konnte.

Ein Tag vor seinen Geburtstag, lief Harry wie jeden Morgen, seine Strecke. In der Zwischenzeit schaffte er schon das Doppelte und war dabei kaum außer Atem. Bei seiner ersten Runde, es war noch dunkel, sah er, vor Miss Figg Haus, ein rötliches Schimmern hinter einen Busch. Er griff unauffällig nach seinen Zauberstab, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen lief er weiter bis er näher kam. Das rötliche Schimmern entpuppte sich als Alastor Moody. Er trug offensichtlich einen Tarnumhang, Moody sah aus wie ein Geist nur in rot mit einer Aura umgeben. Harry kniete sich nieder, als ob er sich die Schuhe zuband und flüsterte zu Moody.

"Am ersten August muss ich in die Winkelgasse. Um Neun Uhr dreißig werd ich mit dem 'Fahrenden Ritter' losfahren. Nur damit ihr bescheid wisst und nicht direkt Grossalarm auslöst, wenn ihr mich nicht findet."

Harry erhob sich wieder und fügte grinsend noch leise hinzu, "Übrigens, nette Tarnung"

Soviel wie Harry, aus den Augenwinkeln, erkennen konnte, stand Moody mit offenem Mund da und sagte nichts.

Nachdem Harry seinen Frühsport beendete, frühstückte er und begab sich wieder an die Arbeit. Der Steinhaufen wurde langsam kleiner, in der Zwischenzeit war der Haufen nur noch halb so groß, aber nun kamen die etwas größeren Steine, die Kleinen waren fast alle weg, bis auf die die ganz unten lagen.

Abends saß Harry in seinem Zimmer, zum Glück war es nicht mehr so heiß, so das eine kühle Briese in sein Zimmer blies. Er hatte aus lauter Langeweile noch einmal seine alten Schulbücher gelesen. Er wunderte sich, über sich selber. Er kannte nun alle Bücher in und auswendig, obwohl er sie nur einmal schnell durchgelesen hatte, deshalb beschloss er, wenn er Übermorgen in die Winkelgasse besuchte, Bücher zu kaufen. Er schrieb eine mentale Einkaufsliste. Sein alter Schulkoffer war nun viel zu klein für alle seine Sachen, die abgetragenen Klamotten von Dudley sollten auch bald der Vergangenheit angehören. Bei Ollivander wollte er seinen Zauberstab prüfen lassen, er machte sicht Sorgen, dass doch etwas mit seinen Zauberstab nicht in Ordnung war. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als ein Gezwitscher ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurückholte.

'Ich bin die beste Posteule! Ich bin die beste Posteule!' zwitscherte eine winzige Eule die durch das Fenster flog.

"Pig!" entgegnete Harry und sah zu der Eule auf die ein Päckchen trug.

'Er hat mich erkannt weil ich die beste Posteule bin. Ich bin die Beste Posteule!'

"Ist ja schon gut Pig, ich weis ja jetzt dass du die beste Posteule bist. Könntest du bitte den Schnabel halten!", sagte Harry mit erhobener Stimme. Pig war für fünf Sekunden Still, dann zwitscherte er aufgeregt,

'Er kann mich verstehen weil ich die beste Posteule bin. Ich bin die Beste Posteule!'

Harry seufzte und gab es auf Pig Ruhigzustellen, schnappe Pig geschickt mit der Hand aus der Luft und befreite Pig von seiner Last.

Kurz danach flogen noch zwei weitere Eulen durchs Fenster. Eine davon erkannte er als Errol, sie trug ein großes Päckchen. Die andere Eule kannte Harry nicht, aber dem Päckchen nach zu urteilen musste sie wohl von Hagrid sein.

'Ich glaub ich bin zu alt für diesen Job!', schuhute Errol missmutig, 'Und dieses zwitschernde Ärgernis, tötet mir den letzten Nerv'

'Ich bin die beste Posteule! Ich bin die beste Posteule!'

Die andere Eule blieb ruhig, schaute nur verwundert zu. Harry gab Errol nur einen anteilnamigen Blick beschloss aber im Moment nicht zu den Eulen zu reden.

Harry hatte gerade alle Päckchen und Briefe vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen als noch eine unbekannte Eule vor ihm auf dem Tisch landete. Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und sie flog wieder davon. Die anderen Drei verblieben im Zimmer.

Der erste Brief war von Ron.

_Hi Harry _

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe mein Geschenk gefällt dir, damit kannst du schon mal üben, für die nächste Quidditch-Saison._

_Warum meldest du dich nicht mehr?_

_Mum ist ganz schön Aufgeregt weil du nichts mehr von dir hören lässt._

_Deshalb sollen die Eulen auch warten bist du eine Antwort schreibst._

_Hermine kommt die letzten zwei Wochen zum Fuchsbau. Harry meinst du ich hätte eine Chance bei Hermine? Du hast doch sicher auch schon gemerkt, dass ich für Hermine mehr Empfinde als normale Freundschaft? Hoffe du bist nicht sauer deshalb._

_Dumbledore hat uns mitgeteilt, dass du den ganzen Sommer bei den Muggeln bleiben sollst, Mum versucht ihn zu überreden, mal schauen ob's klappt._

_Bis bald Ron_

Harry musste bei der Erwähnung von Hermine grinsen. Ist Ron endlich Erwachsen geworden. Schon im Vierten Schuljahr beim Weihnachtsball, war es ja schon offensichtlich, mit seiner plötzlichen Eifersucht gegen Viktor Krum und die ganzen Fragen im letzten Jahr "Wie ihr der Urlaub gefallen hätte? Ob sie wieder hinfährt?"

Die Briefe von Mrs. Weasley und Hagrid klangen fast gleich, warum er sich nicht mehr meldet und ob die Muggel ihn gut behandelten.

Harrys antworten waren auch fast alle gleich, er schrieb ihnen das Hedwig krank sei, er verschwieg ihren Tod, weil er nicht mit Mitleidsschreiben bombardiert werden wollte, dies war das letzte was er jetzt brauchte. Außerdem wollte Harry Hedwigs Tod lieber persönlich den anderen mitteilen, als in einen Brief. Er bestätigte noch dass es ihm gut geht und die Dursleys ihn gut behandelten. Er bedankte sich noch für seine Geschenke und das sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchten.

Rons Brief fügte er noch hinzu, dass er sich wegen Hermine keine Sorgen machen müsste, er hätte seine volle Unterstützung.

Nachdem Harry die Briefe an die Eulen verteilt hatte und endlich wieder Ruhe in seinem Zimmer herrschte, begann er seine Geschenke zu öffnen, zuerst das von Ron. Es war ein kleines würfelartiges Päckchen. Er entfernte das Geschenkpapier, auf der Verpackung stand:

**Fang den Schnatz**

_Ein Geschicklichkeitsspiel für Jung und Alt_

_Getestet von Viktor Krum, Sucher der Bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft_

Auf der Rückseite stand eine Gebrauchsanweisung.

_'Fang den Schnatz' ist ein Geschicklichkeitsspiel indem es darum geht den Schnatz zu fangen. Es gibt zwei Spielmöglichkeiten:_

_1. Ohne Besen, der Schnatz fliegt maximal in einem Radius von einen Meter um sie herum._

_2. Mit Besen, der Schnatz fliegt maximal in einem Radius von fünf Metern um sie herum._

_Der Schnatz passt sich ihren Fähigkeiten automatisch an, je besser sie werden desto schneller wird der Schnatz. Zuzüglich gib es noch Vier Schwierigskeitgrade: Normal Amateur Profi Adlerauge_

_Der Unterschied zwischen den Schwierigkeitsgraden besteht darin, dass je höher der SG desto mehr Richtungswechsel Nacht der Schnatz und die Geschwindigkeit erhöht sich um zehn Prozent pro SG. _

_Anmerkung des Herstellers _

_Adlerauge hat keine unserer Testpersonen geschafft deshalb deaktiviert sich der Schnatz, wenn er nicht innerhalb von zehn Minuten gefangen wird._

Harry freute sich schon Rons Geschenk auszuprobieren, aber erstmal packte er die restlichen Geschenke aus. Mrs. Weasley schenkte in wie fast jedes Jahr ein Paket mit Kuchen, Fleischpasteten und andere Leckereien.

Hagrid Geschenk war etwas ungewöhnlich, es war eine langärmlige Lederweste. Aber es schien kein gewöhnliches Leder zu sein. Harry nahm die Weste aus dem Karton, ein kleiner Zettel, der zwischen der Weste Lag fiel heraus.

Harry hob den Zettel auf und las.

**Die neuste Entwicklung im Bereich Schutzkleidung für Autoren**

_Diese Schutzweste besteht aus mehreren lagen verschiedener Drachenhäute, dadurch absorbiert sie bis zu 70 Prozent der Zauberkraft des Feindlichen Zauberspruchs, hängt vom Zauberspruch und wie gut gezielt wurde. Am besten schützt die Weste bei direktem Hautkontakt._

_In dem ersten Tagen dürfte das Tragen der Weste noch unbequem sein, nach ein bis zwei Wochen Tragezeit, hat sich die Weste ihnen angepasst._

Die Schutzweste hielt Harry für eine geniale Idee von Hagrid. Er zog sein T-Shirt aus und zog sich die Weste an. Sie war steif und kratzig, er hatte mühe seine Arme zu bewegen weil sie eng anlag. Harry zog sie wieder aus, jetzt im Sommer bei den Dursley konnte er sowieso nicht mit der langärmligen Weste herum laufen, später in der Schule würde die Weste unter seiner Robe keinen mehr auffallen.

Zuletzt blieb nur noch ein Brief übrig. mir dem merkwürdigen Absender:

_**W.Z.Z.**_

Harry öffnete den Brief vorsichtig und als er den Briefkopf las wusste er von wem der Brief kam.

_**Weasleys Zauberhaft Zauberscherze**_

_Hi Geschäftspartner!_

_Du hast richtig gelesen! Wir haben uns entschlossen dich zu deinem Geburtstag zum Geschäftspartner zu machen._

_Glückspilz, Dir gehören jetzt offiziell zwanzig Prozent. Ohne dein Startkapital hätten wir es nicht so weit geschafft und der Laden brummt, wenn du weist was wir meinen. Du hast als Partner natürlich kostenlosen Zugang zu unseren Artikeln, allerdings mit einer kleinen Auflage! Kicher Du bekommst die Sachen nur kostenlos wenn du in Hogwarts viel 'Freude' verbreitest, vor allem unter der Slytherin. _

_Besuch uns doch einfach wenn du in der Winkelgasse bis um deine Schulsachen zu kaufen._

_Bis bald und lass dich nicht von den Muggeln unterkriegen._

_Die Chaoszwillinge_

_Gred und Forge Weasley _

Harry wusste nicht ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht, was würde Ron dazu sagen, weil er wusste dass Ron schnell eifersüchtig wird.

Erfreut über seine Geschenke, aber mit Müdigkeit in den Augen schlief er friedlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen machte er wie üblich seine Dehnübungen, als ihm ein Leuchten auffiel. Er schaute auf die restlichen Steine und tatsächlich, ein faustgroßer Stein schimmerte in einen schwachen Weiß. Harry konnte es auch nur deshalb sehen, weil es noch Dunkel war, Tagsüber wäre es ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Er hob den Stein auf, er war anderes als die anderen Steine, Pechschwarz. Nach einer genaueren Betrachtung, fiel Harry etwas auf, an einer Stelle des Steines konnte man die Umrisse von etwas goldenen sehen, als ob sich etwas in dem Stein befindet. Darum würde er sich später kümmern, dachte er und steckte den Stein in seine Tasche.

Nach dem täglichen Frühsport, zog er sich in seinem Zimmer um, warf den Stein in seinen Koffer und ruhte sich noch ein Bisschen aus.

Die Dursleys waren in der Zwischenzeit auch schon aufgewacht und saßen beim Frühstück, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte.

Onkel Vernon murmelte verärgert vor sich hin, ging in den Flur und nahm den Hörer ab.

"Wer Da?" raunte er verdrießlich in den Hörer

Er hörte kurz zu, während sein Blick sich verfinsterte, dann bellte er nach oben "Junge komm runter Telefon für dich!" und knallte den Hörer auf die Kommode, auf der das Telefon stand.

Harry rannte die Treppe hinunter und nahm den Hörer in die Hand.

"Hallo?", fragte er Vorsichtig.

"Harry? Ich bin's, Hermine. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag"

"Oh! Vielen Dank!", antwortete er überrascht, "Ich hatte mich schon gefragt wer mich anruft, weil ich sonst nie Anrufe bekomme, außer der misslungene Versuch von Ron."

Harry hörte Hermine lachen, "Ja, damals war es wohl nicht so lustig, aber im Nachhinein, wenn ich mir vorstelle wie Ron aus Leibeskräften in den Hörer geschrieen hat."

Nun musste Harry auch lachen, "Jetzt wo Du es erwähnst, ich konnte ihn verstehen, obwohl ich drei Meter daneben stand und meinen Onkel standen fast die Haare zu Berge."

"Warum schreibst du nicht mehr?", fragte sie in einen überraschenden ernsten Ton.

Vom plötzlichen Themenwechsel überrumpelt, antwortete er in einer unsicheren Weise, "Äh- Hedwig ist Krank."

Sofort klinkten sich Hermines untrügerische Instinkte ein.

"Harry! Du verheimlichst doch nicht irgendwas?"

"Äh- Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"

"Ich kenn dich lang genug um zu wissen wann du mir etwas verheimlichst."

"Hmm- Ok, du hast Recht, ich verheimliche etwas, aber es ist nix schlimmes oder so, ich möchte nur im Moment nicht darüber reden. Ich verspreche dir ich werd es euch allen auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts erzählen. Ok?"

"Ok, gut." bestätigte Hermine, "Obwohl das nicht der Hauptgrund war warum ich dich angerufen habe. Weil Hedwig nicht wie sonst immer vor deinen Geburtstag bei mir war, hab ich dein Geschenk per Kurier verschickt. Wenn ich mich auf die Angaben des Kuriers verlassen kann müsste das Paket so um Zehn Uhr geliefert werden."

"Hermine Du denkst aber auch an Alles! Kein Wunder das dich viele die schlauste Hexe von Hogwarts nennen.", Hermine war froh das Harry sie nicht sehen konnte, sie war Rot angelaufen, auf solch ein Kompliment war sie nicht gefasst.

"Ohh- Danke!", entgegnete sie verlegen.

"Kommst du auch am Ende der Ferien zum Fuchsbau?", hakte sie nach.

"Leider nicht!", seufzte Harry, "Dumbledore meint, es sei zu Gefährlich."

"Das tut mir leid, Harry! Apropos Dumbledore, planst du DA weiter zu führen?"

"Ja, ich glaub schon, weil Dumbledore mir geschrieben hat, dass er etwas plant, was den ehemaligen Mitglieder der DA nützlich sein könnte."

"Dann wird dir mein Geschenk gefallen.", gab Hermine freudig von sich,

"Leider sehen wir uns erst am ersten September wieder."

"Warum nicht schon früher, in der Winkelgasse, schickt mir doch einfach eine Eule, wenn ihr in die Winkelgasse geht."

"Gute Idee! Wir schicken dir eine Eule Zwei Tage bevor wir in die Winkelgasse gehen, damit du dich vorbereiten kannst."

"Ok, Bis dann in der Winkelgasse!", verabschiedete sich Harry

"Ja, und dir noch einen schönen Geburtstag. Tschüss!"

Harry legte den Hörer auf und ging in die Küche. Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war kurz vor Neun, bis um Zehn schleppte er noch ein paar Steine und hielt Ausschau nach dem Kurierfahrer. Um kurz nach Zehn hielt ein Kurierdienst vor dem Haus. Harry ging auf den Boten zu.

"Harry Potter?", fragte der Bote.

"Ja, das bin Ich."

"Gut dann brauch ich nur eine Unterschrift von Ihnen."

Harry unterschrieb auf einen kleinen Handcomputer und nahm das Päckchen entgegen. Der Bote verabschiedete sich freundlich und Harry begab sich in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen packte er sein Geschenk aus. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war es ein Buch, aber der Titel klang viel versprechend:

**_Vergessene Kampf- und Duellier-Taktiken_**

**_von_**

_**Frank Longbottom**_

Harry wunderte sich, ob Neville wusste, dass sein Vater ein Buch geschrieben hatte. Er begann das Buch zu lesen, nachdem er die ersten Hundert Seiten gelesen hatte, bekam er das Gefühl, das es Zeit zum Mittagessen wäre. Er schaute erstaunt auf die Uhr, es war erst ca. zwanzig nach Zehn, wie konnte das sein.

"Hmm, ist sicher die Uhr stehen geblieben", murmelte er vor sich hin und ging in die Küche. Als er auf die Küchenuhr schaute, zeigte sie die gleiche Zeit an. Aufgeregt begab er sich ins Wohnzimmer, aber dort war es genau so. Wie konnte er ca. hundert große Seiten mit kleiner Schrift in unter Zehn Minuten lesen? Oder spielten die Dursleys Harry einen Streich? Er ging wieder in sein Zimmer Und lass weiter, aber nicht mehr so vertieft wie vorher, weil mit einen Auge schielte er misstrauisch auf die Uhr. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er gerade nur zehn Seiten gelesen. Wieder zufrieden mit seinem Zeitgefühl, vertiefte er sich wieder in das Buch. Nach weiteren Hundert Seiten schaute er wieder auf die Uhr, er erschrak und fluchte vor sich hin, "Verdammt was geht hier vor?", es waren wieder nur ca. Zehn Minuten vergangen.

Das merkwürdigste war aber, dass Harry sich an jede Zeile, die er gelesen hatte, sich Wort für Wort erinnern konnte. Bei seinen Schulbüchern dachte er es läge daran, dass er schon alle einmal gelesen hatte, aber dieses Buch las er zum ersten Mal. Vieleicht hatten alle seine Veränderungen ja etwas mit dem Blitz zu tun, dachte Harry.

Bisher konnte er nichts Negatives an seinen neuen Fähigkeiten finden.

Harry musste grinsen, bei dem Gedanken Hermine jetzt Konkurrenz zu machen, wenn er so schnell lesen konnte, würde er es schaffen, die komplette Bibliothek von Hogwarts, in einen Jahr durchzulesen. Er hörte Ron schon lästern, "Harry, die wandelnde Bibliothek!".

Pünktlich zum Mittagessen hatte er sein neues Buch komplett durchgelesen und konnte alles auswendig und wusste sogar auf welchen Seiten und in welcher Zeile sich die fünf Druckfehler befanden.

Außerdem hatte er so mehr Zeit für praktisches Training.

Morgen, in der Winkelgasse, würde er sich auf jeden Fall, mit reichlichen Büchern eindecken. Am Nachmittag schleppe er noch Steine und half seiner Tante im Garten.

Abends im Bett stelle er in Gedanken eine Liste zusammen was er alles kaufen würde und schlief mit einem Lächeln ein.

**TBC**


	5. Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse

Kapitel 5 ** Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse**

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte Harry wie üblich sehr früh auf, aber anders als gewohnt, verzichtete er heute Morgen auf seinen Frühsport. Stattdessen wollte er Rons Geschenk testen. Er holte den Schnatz aus den Karton und lies ihn fliegen. Das bekannte Sirren des Schnatzes umspielte seine Ohren und er konnte den Schnatz deutlich sehen, da er in ein zartes Gelb leuchtete. Plötzlich musste Harry grinsen, wenn der richtige Schnatz auch so leuchtet, ist der Quidditch-Pokal so gut, wie sicher.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf den Schnatz und schnappe ihn mit einem zielsicheren und flinken Griff aus der Luft.

Das war aber einfach, dachte sich Harry und lies den Schnatz wieder frei.

Nun war der Schnatz schon etwas schneller, aber Harry fing ihn trotzdem schnell wieder ein, von Fang zu Fang wurde der Schnatz immer schneller, aber Harry hatte keine Probleme den Schnatz zu fangen.

Nachdem er den Schnatz ca. zwanzigmal gefangen hatte, fing der Schnatz an zu hell zu blinken und eine weibliche Stimme verkündete:

"Level Zwei"

Trotz der Levelerhöhung war es für Harry keine wahre Herausforderung, da er sowieso nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, er wollte noch duschen und sich umziehen, beschloss er aus reiner Neugierde, den Schwierigkeits- grad auf 'Adlerauge' zu stellen, um zu sehen was passiert. Der Schnatz sauste in einem irrwitzigen Tempo im Zick-Zack um ihn herum. Am Anfang konnte Harry den Schnatz kaum folgen, dann passierte etwas unerwartetes, der Schnatz wurde immer langsamer, als ob die Batterie alle wäre. Als Harrys Blick zufällig auf sein Fenster fiel, sah er etwas erstaunliches, eine Schwalbe flog an seinem Fenster in Zeitlupe vorbei. Er konnte jeden einzelnen Flügelschlag detailgetreu beobachten. Völlig in Gedanken versunken und von der Schönheit des Schwalbenflugs fasziniert, fing er unbewusst den Schnatz, der lästig um ihn herumschwirrte. Kaum hatte er den Schnatz in der Hand, ertönte eine laute Fanfare. Erschrocken kehrte er aus dem tranceähnlichen Zustand zurück und die Schwalbe flog im normalen Tempo weiter. Starr und ungläubig schaute er auf seine Hand, in der sich der Schnatz befand, und fragte sich, wie er das, geschafft hatte. Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr lies alle Sorgen verschwinden, nur noch eine Stunde bis die Dursleys normalerweise aufstanden. Frisch gewaschen trat er aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und betrachtete sich nach zwei Wochen etwas genauer im Spiegel. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er beträchtlich Muskelmasse zugelegt hatte. Er sah aber nicht aus wie ein Bodybuilder, sondern eher wie ein Athlet. Sollte das ein normaler pubertärer Wachstumsschub sein? Aber anders konnte er sich es nicht erklären, weil von '_Fit und Muskulös in zwei Wochen_' hatte er noch nichts gehört. Zurück in seinem Zimmer wollte er sie Sachen anziehen die er am Vorabend zurecht gelegt hatte, es waren seine besten Sachen die er noch hatte. Aber zu seinen Pech passte nichts mehr, die Hose war zu kurz, das Hemd an den Schultern zu eng und das gleiche bei der Jacke, es lag wohl daran, dass das Dudleys Klamotten waren als er Dreizehn war, aber letztes Jahr hatten sie noch ausgezeichnet gepasst. Wohl oder übel, musste er Dudleys Klamotten vom letzten Jahr anziehen, weil er sonst nichts Anderes hatte. Harry betrachtete sich im Spiegel und schämte sich. Die Hose, viel zu groß, er hatte gut und gerne in ein Hosenbein gepasst, das Hemd sah eher, wie ein um Harry gewickelter Stofflappen im Format XXXXL, aus, von seiner Jacke ganz zu schweigen.

Wären seine Klamotten jetzt noch gelb und orange kariert und dazu noch eine rote Nase, würde er den perfekten Clown widerspiegeln.

Aber alles Klagen nutzte nichts, es waren keine anderen Anziehsachen da, wohl oder übel, musste Harry mit dem Vorlieb nehmen, was er hatte. Neue Kleidung stand jetzt ganz oben auf seiner imaginieren Einkaufsliste. Nachdem er gemütlich gefrühstückt hatte, es war viertel nach Neun, ging Harry in sein Zimmer, steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und suchte einen Unbeobachten Platz an dem er den Fahrenden Ritter rufen konnte. Kurz hinter Mrs. Figgs Haus war auch schon Ortsende.

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und wartete auf den Fahrenden Ritter, aber nichts passierte. Was war los, dachte Harry, gab es den Fahrenden Ritter nicht mehr? Er konzentrierte sich beim nächsten Versuch, mit verschlossenen Augen, auf den Fahrenden Ritter. Was er nicht bemerkte war, dass sein Zauberstab kurz leuchtete und ein paar Funken, von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs absprangen, wie von verglühender Holzkohle. Mit einem Knall, hielt vor ihm der Fahrende Ritter.

Nach einer holprigen, aber rasanten Fahrt stieg Harry, mit einer leichten Übelkeit, aus und stand vor dem 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Innerlich bereitete sich Harry auf den Begrüßungs-Schwall vor.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat in den Tropfenden Kessel. Ein paar Gäste schauten nur kurz und widmeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihren zuvor geführten Gesprächen. Zuerst wunderte er sich warum ihn keiner erkannte, dann fiel der Groschen, seine Narbe war verschwunden und er trug keine Brille mehr, nur seine Freunde und Personen die ihn besser kannten, würden ihn erkennen.

Harry schaute sich um, zum ersten Mal konnte er mehrere Zauberer und ihre Auren sehen. Keine Aura schien der anderen zu gleichen, alle hatten unterschiedliche Farben, leuchteten unterschiedlich stark und die Intensität der Farben war auch unterschiedlich, von blass bis kräftig. Durch diese drei Faktoren war jede Aura individuell, praktisch wie ein Fingerabdruck.

Harry hatte aber keine Zeit sich die Auren genauer zu betrachten, er machte seine Weg zum Hinterhof und stand vor der Mauer, von der ein leichtes Leuchten ausging, bis auf die Steine, die man mit dem Zauberstab antippen muss, diese leuchteten etwas heller. Er tippe sie an und begab sich in die Winkelgasse, was ihn dort erwartete verschlug ihn fast den Atem. Die ganze Winkelgasse leuchtete in verschiedenen Farben, irgendwie konnte Harry die Magie um ihn herum fühlen, nein schmecken, nein riechen, er konnte diese neue Empfindung einfach nicht einordnen oder deuten. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ging er zügig zu seinen Termin.

Als Harry die Eingangshalle betrat, sah hin die Empfangsdame naserümpfend an. Harry schämte sich, kein Wunder, dass ihn die Empfangsdame so anschaute, so wie er aussah, könnte sie ihn für einen dahergelaufenen Penner halten.

"Sie wünschen?", fragte sie in einen strengen Ton, der ihn an

McGonagall erinnerte.

"Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Harry Potter", begrüsste er sie freundlich.

Harry merkte wie ihr Blick seine Stirn untersuchte.

"Ach! Und wie kommen sie zu der Annahme, dass SIE Harry Potter sind?"

fragte sie scharf.

Harry hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht das jemand bezweifelte das er Harry Potter war. Er musste innerlich grinsen, ausgerechnet jetzt, wo die gehasste Narbe verschwunden war, könnte er sie gebrauchen.

"Ähm... ich hab hier den Brief, in dem der Termin vereinbart wurde."

er griff in seine Innentasche, holte den Brief heraus und gab ihn der Empfangsdame. Sie las den Brief kurz durch und wandte sich Harry mit einen freundlichen Gesicht zu.

"Entschuldigen sie meine anfängliche Unhöflichkeit, Mr. Potter.",

entschuldigte sie sich herzlich, "Nehmen sie es mir nicht übel, aber ehrlich gesagt, hab ich mir das, mit der Narbe etwas anders vorgestellt."

"Bis vor kurzem war es auch noch so. Aber über den Sommer ist sie irgendwie verheilt. Wenn man genau hinschaut kann man noch etwas sehen.", und er deutete auf die Stelle an der sich seine Ex-Narbe befand.

"Ja, jetzt wo sie es sagen. Ein leichter Schimmer ist noch zu sehen.

nun aber zum eigentlichen Grund warum sie hier sind. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, sie werden schon erwartet."

Harry folgte ihr in ein Hinterzimmer, das als Büro diente.

Das Büro war geräumig und gemütlich eingerichtet, im hinteren Teil stand eine Ledercouch mit einem passenden Tisch. Rechts neben der Tür stand ein langer Schreibtisch aus Schwarzholz, hinter dem die zwei Notare saßen, die ihn höflich empfingen.

"Guten Tag Mr. Potter, es ist uns eine große Freude, sie persönlich kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Oliver Richart und dies ist mein Bruder Patrick Richart.", er reichte Harry seine Hand zur Begrüßung.

"Und herzliches Beileid !"

"Danke.", entgegnete Harry "Wie haben Sie eigendlich von Sirius Blacks

Unschuld erfahren?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Die beiden Notare starren Harry ungläubig an.

"Durch den Tagesprophet.", betätigte dieses mal Patrick und gab ihn eine Seite aus den Tagesprophet. Harry überschaute die Seite, aber überall war nur Reklame, er schaute die beiden Notare fragend an.

"Unten rechts. Der kleine Artikel" zeigte Oliver.

Tatsächlich dort unten befand sich ein winziger Artikel.

_Das Ministerium teilt mit, das Sirius Black_

_von allen Anklagen freigesprochen wurde._

"Wie! Das ist alles?", gab Harry entrüstet von sich.

"Ja, Leider, das ist das Mindeste was das Ministerium tun muss, in solch einen Fall. Wir wurden allerdings auch Persönlich benachrichtigt."

Harry spürte, wie langsam Zorn in ihm hoch stieg, wie er ihn schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

"Cornelius Fudge, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal in die Finger kriege.", grollte Harry ärgerlich.

Die beiden Notare sahen ihn erschrocken an.

Harry beruhigte die beiden Wieder, "Keine Sorge ich werd ihn schon nicht umbringen", lachte er "Vieleicht ein bisschen erschrecken und ihn mal richtig die Meinung sagen."

Die beiden entspannten sich wieder und Harry fragte, "Warum steht in dem Schreiben, was ich von ihnen bekommen habe, das Ich das gesamte

Blackvermögen geerbt habe?"

Vom angenehmen Themenwechsel überrascht, waren die beiden wieder in ihrem Element.

"Das häng mit den Gesetzen hier in der Zauberwelt zusammen. Um ihnen die Details zu ersparen, erkläre ich es ihnen auf einfache Weise. Solange Sirius Black noch am leben war, durfte das Blackvermögen nicht angetastet werden, obwohl Mr. Black kein Erbanspruch hatte.

Allerdings hatte Mr. Black vor seiner Inhaftierung in Azkaban, ein rechtsgültiges Testament hinterlassen, dieses nach seiner Freisprechung wieder rechtsgültig wurde. Dadurch werden sie zum Alleinigen Erben des gesamten Vermögens, weil der Erbbann nur für Sirius Black galt. Da sie kein Black sind, aber ein Testament vorhanden ist, erben sie alles, so sind nun mal unsere Gesetze.", erklärte Oliver.

Patrick verkündete stolz "Damit sind sie einer der reichsten Männer Britanniens, wenn nicht sogar der Reichste, wenn nächstes Jahr noch das Erbe ihrer Eltern dazu kommt." "Patrick!", ermahnte Oliver.

"Ich hab noch mehr von meinen Eltern geerbt, als das was sich in Gringrotts befindet?", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

"Ähm, was sich in ihren Verlies in Gringrotts befindet ist nur ein kleiner Teil ihres elterlichen Vermögens. Aber das ist heute nicht unser Thema", sagte Oliver und warf Patrick einen tadelnden Blick zu.

"Wie viel hab ich denn geerbt?"

"Wie viel es genau ist, können wir ihnen noch nicht sagen, dazu müssen wir erst alles genau zusammenrechnen, die Muggelanlagen und die Investitionen hier. Aber soviel sei gesagt, sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen und können im Wohlstand leben. Eine detaillierte Auflistung, werden wir ihnen im laufe des Monats per Eule schicken."

"Ähm..? Wie komm ich an das Geld?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Oh, ich vergaß! Hier ihre Schlüssel für Gringrotts.", und Patrick übergab zwei Schlüssel. "Der kleinere ist für ihr Geldverlies, der Andere für das Verlies mit Sachgegenständen, zum Beispiel Möbel, Bücher, Schmuck und so weiter."

Bei den Wort 'Bücher' machte Harry eine mentale Notiz "Verlies besuchen"

Dann legte Patrick noch einen kleinen goldenen Stempel, eine goldene Plastikkarte, einen verschlossenen Umschlag und noch eine andere Plastikkarte, die aussah wie ein Führerschein, vor Harry auf den Tisch. Harry guckte verdutzt, "Wofür ist das?"

"Das ist die schnellere Variante um an dein Geld zu kommen."

Patrick musste lachen bei dem Fragezeichen das Harry im Gesicht stand. "Der Kleine Stempel ist von Gringrotts und so eine Art Kreditkarte in der Zauberwelt, mit dem du überall bezahlen kannst und in den größeren Läden, kannst du bis zu dreihundert Galleonen in Bar abholen. Was es mit der goldenen Karte auf sich hat, kannst du dir sicher schon denken, dies ist eine Kreditkarte mit unbeschränktem Limit, genauso wie der Stempel. Im Umschlag befindet sich deine Geheimzahl. Ich hoffe du weißt wie eine Kreditkarte funktioniert. Der Führerschein ist eigendlich nur ein Identitätsnachweis, dein Geburtsdatum wurde geändert, in der Muggelwelt bist du jetzt Achtzehn Jahre alt, damit es keine Probleme mit der Kreditkarte gibt. Keine Sorge, der Führerschein hält jeder Prüfung stand. Stempel und Karte haben einen Schutzzauber, der Diebstahl und Verlorengehen unmöglich machen, sobald du Stempel oder Karte brauchst, findest du sie immer in deiner Tasche. Solltest du einmal die Geheimzahl deiner Karte vergessen, tipp sie einfach mit deinen Zauberstab an und sag 'PIN', dann erscheint für fünf Sekunden deine Geheimzahl. Obwohl deine Karte und Stempel kein Limit hat, bitten wir dich bei Ausgaben über eine Million Pfund oder zweihundertfünfzigtausend Galleonen im Monat uns vorher zu informieren.", erklärte Patrick

Harry musste diese Information erst mal verdauen, so viel Geld hatte Harry noch nie zur Verfügung, er glaubte selbst die Dursley waren von so einen Budget weit entfernt.

"Jetzt zu ihren Immobilien", fuhr Oliver in einen förmlichen Ton dazwischen.

"Was, noch mehr?", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus.

"Die Blacks waren eine der reichsten Familien und hatten Ferienhäuser und Domizile auf der ganzen Welt verteilt. Eine Immobilie scheint aber verloren zu sein, Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf."

"Ich glaub da brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen.", grinste Harry. Die Beiden sahen Harry fragend an.

"Unsere besten Orter konnten das Haus nicht finden."

"Gut zu wissen, dass das Haus sicher ist, und um ihre Neugierde zu stillen, ich habe den letzten Sommer dort mit Sirius verbracht", stellte Harry lässig in den Raum.

Plötzlich fiel Harry noch etwas ein und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.

"Ahm... ich hätte da noch eine Frage", äußerte er sich vorsichtig, "Haben meine Verwandten Zugriff auf mein Geld oder andere Rechte?

Weil in der Muggelwelt haben sie noch die Vormundschaft über mich."

" Da brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen Mr. Potter, ihre Verwandten haben keine rechtliche Befugnis." beruhigte Oliver.

" Und selbst wenn sie es versuchen, müssten sie erst bei uns vorbei kommen um Akteneinsicht zu beantragen und das wird wohl kaum passieren. ", scherzte Patrick, "Obwohl es noch einen direkten Eingang von der Muggelwelt gibt, aber das müssen wir ihnen nicht direkt auf die Nase binden."

Harry musste grinsen, bei den Gedanken, 'Die Dursleys in der Winkelgasse'.

"Patrick!", rügte Oliver erneut, "Denk daran, dass wir ein seriöses Unternehmen sind."

"Aber schau dir Harry mal an", verteidigte sich Patrick, "Es sieht nicht so aus als ob er gut behandelt wurde. Würde ich ihn nicht kennen, würde ich ihn für einen obdachlosen Straßenjungen halten."

"Da muss ich ihm Recht geben", fuhr Harry dazwischen, " Meine Verwandten haben mich nie gut behandelt. Ich hab immer nur so viel zu Essen bekommen, das ich nicht verhungere, in Gegensatz zu ihren richtigen Sohn, der so dick und fett ist, dass er so gerade noch durch die Tür kommt. Ich hab nie Geburtstag- oder Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommen und durfte immer die getragenen Klamotten von meinen Cousin auftragen, wie sie sehen können natürlich zig Nummern zu groß. Die Einzigen, die ich als meine Familie in Betracht ziehen würde, wären die Weasleys."

Dei Beiden schauten Harry mitleidig an, aber Harry machte eine abwehrende Geste, als er eine Idee hatte.

"Besteht die Möglichkeit, anonym Geld in das Verlies der Weasleys zu transferieren?"

"Ja, sicher." antworteten Beide im Einklang.

"Und könnte man es außerdem auch noch arrangieren, das nachdem das Geld zur Hälfte aufgebraucht ist, den Weasleys eine Nachricht zu übergeben?"

"Dies dürfte kein Problem sein. Aber warum diese Heimlichtuerei ?"

fragte Oliver und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Sehen sie, es ist so, dass die Weasleys niemals wissentlich Geld von mir annehmen würden. Insbesondere nicht, bei der Summe, die mir so vorschwebt.", erwiderte Harry.

"An welchen Betrag haben sie denn so gedacht?", fragte Oliver mit besorgter Miene.

"Hmm, so hunderttausend Galleonen."

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Oliver entspannte sich augenblicklich.

"Dieser Betrag ist schon so gut wie überwiesen, und welche Nachricht soll übergeben werden?"

"Oh, kann ich den Brief ihnen später geben, weil ich muss mir noch gut überlegen, was ich schreiben soll.", lächelte Harry verlegen.

"Das ist kein Problem, senden sie uns den Brief einfach zu, wenn sie fertig sind."

"Danke! Was ich noch fragen wollte, was hat es mit dem zweiten Eingang zur Winkelgasse aus sich?"

"Gut das du fragst Harry", klinkte sich Patrick wieder ein", Dies ist ein Extraservice für unsere Klienten. Wie du dir sicher denken kannst, sind unsere Klienten, reiche angesehene Leute die sich nicht unbedingt in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen wollen." Das konnte Harry gut nachempfinden, er kannte das Gefühl von allen Seiten angestarrt zu werden, weil er 'Der Junge der Lebte' war.

"Wenn du den rechten Korridor bis zum Ende gehst befinden sich rechts und links Umkleiden für Frauen und Männer, damit man bequem Roben gegen Muggelkleidung wechseln kann oder andersrum. Der Durchgang ist so wie Gleis Neun dreiviertel getarnt, du musst einfach gerade durch die Wand am Ende des Ganges gehen. Auf der anderen Seite befindet sich eine Muggelbank, die von uns geleitet wird. Damit es nicht zu peinlichen Zwischenfällen kommt, arbeiten in der Bank nur Muggel die mit der magischen Welt vertraut sind, wie zum Beispiel die Eltern von Mugelgeborenen."

"Danke für diesen nützlichen Hinweis. War das soweit alles? ", harke Harry nach.

"Nur noch ein paar Unterschriften dann ist alles Wichtige erstmal erledigt" antwortete Oliver und reichte Harry ein paar Formulare. Nachdem Harry alles unterschrieben hatte, gab er die Formulare zurück.

Harry verabschiedete sich herzlich von den Beiden und war gerade auf dem Weg zur Tür als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

"Ich hätte noch kurz eine Frage wegen dem Limit. Es könnte sein das ich mein Limit diesen Monat überziehe, weil ich nicht weis wie teuer die Sachen sind, die ich Heute kaufen will, dafür dürfe ich für den Rest des Jahres kaum noch Geld benötigen. Stellt das ein Problem da?"

"Nein", lachte Patrick, "Kauf einfach alles, was du haben möchtest. Ich glaub kaum, das du ein einen Tag so viel Geld ausgeben kannst um dich zu ruinieren."

"Danke, dann bis zum nächsten mal", verabschiedete sich Harry nun endgültig und verließ das Gebäude.


	6. AN 150105

Hallo meine lieben Reviewer

Für alle die sich wundern warum es kein neues Kapitel gibt, ich hab erst mal alle Fehler korrigiert. Hoffentlich!

Alle die Angst haben dass ich die Story nicht beende kann ich beruhigen im Moment fällt es mir nur leichter meine AU zu schreiben, weil ich dort nicht auf das Original achten muss.

Außerdem wunder ich mich über mich selbst, weil ich war nie ein guter Aufsatzschreiber in der Schule (Lang lang ist es her) Wo andere 5 DIN A4 geschrieben hatten bekam ich mit 'ach und krach' gerade Mal Eine zusammen. Deshalb habt Geduld mit mir. Die ersten 5 Kapitel konnte ich nur deshalb so schnell updaten weil sie schob fertig waren.

Für alle Ungeduldigen gibst einen winzigen Preview

**KAPITEL 6 Kaufrausch**

Als Harry wieder die Winkelgasse betrat, atmete er erst einmal tief durch. Er beschloss zu Madam Malkins zu gehen, um sich neu einzukleiden, aber es sollte auch schon etwas besonderes sein, nicht das Standardprogramm. Endlich hatte Harry die Gelegenheit, zum ersten Mal in seinen Leben, sich eigene Sachen zu kaufen, ohne aufs Geld zu achten oder um Erlaubnis zu fragen.

Harry öffnete die Tür und betrat den Laden. Zum Glück war es noch keine anderen Kunden da. Madam Malkins sah ihn naserümpfend an, da er noch die Klamotten von Dudley trug, und rief "Loretta! Kundschaft!". Aus dem Hinterzimmer kam ein Mädchen, sie war schätzungsweise einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Sie schaute ihm an und seufzte sichtbar, "Du suchst sicher etwas günstiges?" Es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung als nach einer Frage. "Komm mit, hier drüben werden wir schon das Passende für dich finden." Sie ging voraus, aber Harry blieb stehen. Sie drehte sich um und fragte leicht gereizt, "Willst du nun etwas kaufen oder nicht?" "Seit ihr immer so 'Höflich' zu euren Kunden? Oder liegt es nur an den Sachen die Ich trage?" Überrascht von Harrys direkter Art, wurde sie leicht Rot und entschuldigte sich, "Es tut mir leid! Ich bin nur ein bisschen frustriert, weil ich spar Geld für meinen Urlaub und hoffe immer das ich einmal 'Den Richtigen Kunden' bekomme, weil meine Mutter gibt mir kein Taschengeld und sagt ich soll es mir hier im Laden verdienen, sie denkt es sei eine gute Übung, wenn ich später einmal das Geschäft übernehme."

"Aha!", sagte Harry, "Dann bist du also Madam Malkins Tochter und wirst auf Provisionsbasis bezahlt?"

"Ja und ja! Warum fragst du?"

Mit einen breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, verkündete Harry "Dann ist heut dein Glückstag!"

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an "Warum?"

"Aktuell brauch ich Hogwarts Roben, Zwei Festroben, Fünf Roben für Freizeit und zwei Winterroben. Aber bitte aus dem besten Stoff den ihr da habt!"

Sie schaute ihn skeptisch an, "Du tust mich doch nicht veräppeln oder so?"

"Nein!" gab Harry mir fester Stimme von sich, die kein Zweifel offen lies, "Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Bezahlung, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, ich kann es mir leisten, also achte bei der Auswahl nicht auf den Preis. Vertrau mir!" Er zog den Gringrotts Stempel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn ihr unter die Nase.

Es sah so aus, als ob ihr beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen würden.

"Ich hoffe damit sind alle Zweifel aus dem Weg geräumt!"

Sie fing an zu grinsen, "OK, dann lass uns mal loslegen."


End file.
